kevin_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Long
Justin Jacob Long (born June 2 1978) is an American actor, known for his performances in the films, tv, and his personification of a Macintosh computer in Apple's "Get a Mac" advertisement campaign. He plays Brandon St. Randy in Zack and Miri Make a Porno. Biography Early life Long was born in Fairfield, Connecticut. His mother, Wendy Lesniak,Justin Long Interview, Die Hard 4 - MoviesOnline is an actress who has mostly appeared on stage, and his father, R. James Long, is a philosophy and Latin teacher at Fairfield University. He has two brothers: an older brother, Damian, who is a local stage actor and a Film and English teacher and Theatre Director at Weston High School, in Weston, CT; and a younger brother, Christian, who appears in the movie Accepted as the school mascot. Long was raised in a conservative, Roman Catholic familyInterview: Justin Long and attended Fairfield College Preparatory School, a Jesuit school in Fairfield where he was given the "Most Likely Not To Be Seen In Class" superlative. He attended Vassar College, where he was a member of the sketch comedy group Laughingstock and starred in several plays including Butterflies are Free. He left college early to pursue his career. Before leaving, he worked at Sacred Heart University in Fairfield, Connecticut as an acting instructor/counseler for a children's theatre group. Career Long's notable film credits include Jeepers Creepers, Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story, The Break-Up, Crossroads, Galaxy Quest, Dreamland, Alvin and the Chipmunks and Live Free Or Die Hard. He was also a regular on the NBC TV series Ed (2000–2004), playing socially maladjusted high-school student Warren Cheswick. He voiced the character of Alvin in 2007's Alvin and the Chipmunks and played the main character in the 2006 comedy film Accepted. He made a guest appearance in the 2006 documentary Wild West Comedy Show. In 2007, he co-starred with Bruce Willis as a "white-hat hacker" in Live Free or Die HardMac Computer And Maggie Q For Die Hard 4 and had a fairly large role in the movie The Sasquatch Dumpling Gang. Long will also reprise his role as Alvin Seville in the 2010 sequel Alvin and the Chipmunks II. Long is also known for his depiction of a Mac in Apple's Get a Mac campaign. The campaign features commercials in which Long as a Mac and John Hodgman as a PC, are engaged in playful banter about "the strengths of the Mac platform and weaknesses of the PC platform."McNamara, Mary. "Not Strictly Commercial." Los Angeles Times 23 Jul. 2006. The Life of Hollywood. Despite Long's various roles as computer geeks, he admitted to CraveOnline, "I'm very, very computer illiterate... I get the worst of both worlds; I look like a geeky hacker but I don't know anything about computers".Justin Long on Living Free and Well, You Know Personal life In July 2008, it was announced that Justin had split with Drew Barrymore. EXCLUSIVE: Rep: Drew Barrymore & Justin Long Split. Filmography *''Galaxy Quest'' (1999) as Brandon *''Happy Campers'' (2001) as Donald *''Jeepers Creepers'' (2001) as Darry Jenner *''Crossroads'' (2002) as Henry *''Jeepers Creepers II'' (2003) as Darry Jenner *''Raising Genius'' (2004) as Hal Nestor *''Hair High'' (2004) as Dwayne (voice) *''Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story'' (2004) as Justin *''Wake Up, Ron Burgundy: The Lost Movie'' (2004) as Chris Harken *''Robin's Big Date'' (2005) as Robin *''Waiting...'' (2005) as Dean *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' (2005) as Kevin *''The Sasquatch Gang'' (2005) as Zerk Wilder *''Dreamland'' (2006) as Mookie *''The Break-Up'' (2006) as Christopher *''Accepted'' (2006) as Bartleby “B” Gaines *''Idiocracy'' (2006) as Doctor Lexus *''Just Add Water'' (2007) as Spoonie *''Live Free or Die Hard'' (2007) as Matt Farrell *''Terra'' (2007) as Senn (voice) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) as Alvin (voice) *''Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story'' (2007) as George Harrison (uncredited) *''Strange Wilderness'' (2008) as Junior *''Patriotville'' (2008) as Chase Revere *''Zack and Miri Make a Porno'' (2008) as Brandon *''He's Just Not That into You'' (2009) as Alex *''Serious Moonlight'' (2009) as Todd *''Youth in Revolt'' (2009) as Paul Saunders *''Planet 51'' (2009) as Lem (voice) References External links *Justin Long on IMDb *Mac Ads *RadarOnline Article about Apple not bringing Long back, and bringing him back after all *Video interview with Justin Long at the premiere of The Break-Up *"Robin's Big Date" on Transbuddha.com *Justin Long on Living Free and Well, You Know Category:Cast Category:Zack and Miri Make a Porno Cast